Would You Like Sprinkles With That?
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A mission to secure a wrecked alien ship results in...Yokoshima getting a new pet.
" **WOULD YOU LIKE SPRINKLES WITH THAT?"**

An alien spacecraft had just crash-landed in the Amazon Rainforest. Fortunately, nobody was hurt. However, for just being on Earth the ship could attract some unwanted attention. Alien technology was a very tempting target for anyone looking for otherworldly treasures and there were groups who would want to study its technology in order to reverse engineer it and weaponize it for profit.

That was why ARMOR had sent agents native to the world to secure the ship. The agents they sent were Shogo Kuso, Yokoshima Ryuunosuke-Magi and Daichi Takashima, members of the native Kamen Rider team known as the NEO-NUMBERS. They were accompanied by AI-Shin, a sphere-droid hosting an AI.

"That's a big wreck. Wonder how big is it," remarked Yokoshima as he looked at the ship as he stood outside with Daichi and Shogo.

"I'm more interested to see what's inside," Daichi smirked.

"We gotta get the door open first. Anyone care to do the honors?" Shogo asked.

Yokoshima smirked and activated his Blue Beetle armor. His arms then changed into cutting tools, "Let me be your can opener." He went towards what could be a door and started cutting.

In flashes of gold, three girls appeared. The eldest had long black hair, then there was a girl with permed green hair and the youngest had blonde hair tied into twin tails. They all wore uniforms resembling leotards with white shirts, red vest, red neckties and red blazers. The leotard had skirts that were open in the front, revealing long and toned legs that were covered in black stockings. They also sported brown boots.

Besides their uniforms, the girls also had identical red eyes. Somehow, those crimson eyes just made them more alluring.

They were three members of the group known as the Seven Stakes of Purgatory, servants and daughters of the Golden Witch Beatrice. The eldest girl with black hair was named Lucifer and she was the leader. Asmodeus was the youngest and she was the one with blonde twintails. And then the green-haired one was named Leviathan.

"Hi boys," Lucifer greeted as she hovered over to her husband, Shogo. Their wedding was quite a memorable one as it literally took place in the middle of battle. Leviathan would always envy her for it as she could never have a wedding like that and trying to copy it would just make the verdette look bad.

"Ah, Asmo-chan!" Blue Beetle greeted as his helmet disassembled, revealing his face and allowing the blonde to kiss him deeply. Asmodeus was his wife and the girl he loved the most.

"What are you girls doing here?" Daichi asked.

"Beatrice-sama sent us to see if you were doing anything interesting," Leviathan answered. "So, alien ship, huh? That's cool."

"We were sent to secure it and to see if there's anything left to salvage," Shogo informed them.

"Shouldn't you be keeping your missions top secret?" Lucifer asked.

"Who are you going to tell?"

AI-Shin floated over and greeted, " _Hello, ladies. What's up._ "

"Hey, it's the flying bowling ball!" Asmodeus pointed and AI-Shin grumbled.

" _So, got that door open yet?"_

"Yokoshima is still working on it, " Daichi informed the sphere-droid.

"And done!" Yokoshima smiled as the door fell apart. As no klaxons were heard, that meant whatever security the ship had was now deactivated. It was probably damaged during the crash.

"Could there be any survivors?" Lucifer asked.

" _Nah, I did a scan for lifeforms and this ship has none. The crew probably abandoned ship when it was about to crash_ ," AI-Shin informed them.

"You can never be too careful," Shogo cautioned.

" _Right, but right now I'm going to need to go in, hack into their computer, extract data and maybe translate it_ ," AI-Shin said before he flew into the ship. He paused and looked to Asmodeus and Yokoshima. " _Hey, want to help me salvage and catalogue the cargo?_ "

"Sweet!" Yokoshima grinned.

"Let's go, Yoko-kun!" Asmodeus beamed.

"You know, even after all this time, I still don't get what Asmodeus sees in him," Leviathan said as she observed Yokoshima and Asmodeus going into the ship.

"I'm still surprised he managed to get himself a wife that loves him," Daichi added.

"Others would say the same about you," Shogo countered.

"Ow, shots fired," chuckled Leviathan. "But seriously, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?"

"Maybe not, but his heart is in the right place," Shogo replied.

"Too bad his brain isn't," Daichi remarked. Shogo slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Stop insulting him. After all we've been through together, he deserves as much respect as anyone on this team. Now get to work. We need to check if we can salvage anything from this wreck."

"Hey, do you think ARMOR will let us fix it up and keep it?" Daichi asked hopefully.

"You want to go into space?" Shogo asked, surprised.

"Come on! Doesn't that sound awesome? To boldly go where no man has gone before."

"You've been watching way too much Star Trek."

"Only when nothing better is on."

"Heh, nerd."

"Gun geek."

"I would like my own spaceship," Leviathan smiled.

"...So are any of us going inside?" Lucifer asked.

"Ah right. Inside," Shogo agreed. "Let's go."

Leviathan looped an arm around her lover's, "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

AI-Shin found the ship's bridge and was interfacing with the computers.

" _Alright, I'm in. Just gonna need to bring up a map and the ship's layout_ ," AI-Shin said.

Holographic displays came on, showing AI-Shin all the data. If data was like food to him, his non-existent mouth would be watering.

" _Damn...so much alien data..._ " AI-Shin scanned.

"Can you translate it?" Shogo asked.

"I _'m programmed with a database that includes the languages of millions of intelligent species. Of course I can translate it_ ," AI-Shin boasted.

"And yet you could never understand Celine until she started speaking."

" _Hey, it was all baby babble to me!_ "

"So, an alien ship," Lucifer admired. "This is a first for me."

"It's not like you haven't seen advanced tech before," Shogo reminded.

"Yeah, but this is a real _alien_ ship. Makes you think what life is like in space," Lucifer said.

"Unknown, dangerous, and probably pretty exciting," Shogo listed.

"Like an adventure."

"Beatrice's power doesn't let her travel to alien worlds?" asked Shogo.

"She might be called the Endless Witch, but there are still things she can't do. So, her power can only reach other versions of Earth. I can go anywhere in the world, but that's just it. I can only teleport around Earth."

"So you want to travel beyond Earth."

"Exactly, and I think it might be fun. Just the two of us," Lucifer smiled.

Shogo smiled at his beautiful wife. Her suggestion sounded like a very good idea, tempting too. As he gazed into those ruby red eyes, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, have you guys seen Yokoshima and Asmodeus?" Daichi asked, interrupting the moment.

" _I sent them to explore the ship_ ," AI-Shin informed them.

"Is that really a good idea?" Daichi asked.

" _Look, I have no time to watch them. Besides, they're adults. They can take care of themselves._ "

"You clearly don't know Yokoshima as well as we do," Daichi deadpanned.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry. Yokoshima does have the Blue Beetle guiding him," Shogo reassured Daichi.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe he has one of the most sophisticated alien weapons attached to his spine."

"Weirder things have happened. So, where are they now?"

* * *

"You know, this is a huge cargo bay!" Yokoshima declared as he and Asmodeus stood in a huge room that had stacks of metal boxes lined up in rows.

"What do you think we'll find?" Asmodeus asked excitedly.

"Maybe alien food!"

"I've always wondered what aliens eat!"

"Let's go find out!"

Holding hands, the couple went further into the cargo bay to look around.

* * *

"Levi and I will check out the cargo bay," Daichi volunteered.

"Luci and I can look around and find any clues about the aliens that were on this ship," added Shogo.

"Good luck."

As both pairs went their separate ways, AI-Shin continued to look through the data.

* * *

Yokoshima and Asmodeus stood gaping at what they had just found. Their eyes were wide and bright and they looked like children who just learnt that Christmas had come early.

"Squee!" squealed Asmodeus excitedly. She hopped up and down, "Turn it on! Turn it on!"

"Not sure how, though," Yokoshima tilted his head to the side.

"Come on, Yoko-kun! You can do it! I know you can!"

"Alright, here I go," Yokoshima cracked his knuckles and accessed the Blue Beetle. The suit should be able to tell him what to do and how to turn this thing on.

* * *

"Hm, nothing is broken yet," Daichi observed as he and Leviathan arrived at the cargo bay.

"Guess they aren't here," Leviathan suggested.

"No, no, I can sense him," Daichi countered. "Remember, we can sense each other's Spark Cores when we're close enough and my Core is sensing his."

"Hey guys!" Yokoshima came out of nowhere, surprising the pair.

"Jesus Christ, man! Give us some warning!" Daichi yelled.

"Sorry!" Yokoshima apologized.

"Where's Asmodeus?" Leviathan asked.

"Oh, she's with Sprinkles," Yokoshima answered.

"Sprinkles?" both Daichi and Leviathan echoed.

"Oh, right. I have to introduce you to him first," Yokoshima realized and then he let out a whistle. "Sprinkles! Come!"

 **THUMP! THUMP!**

Daichi and Leviathan blinked as the sound of big footsteps was heard.

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Their eyes widened as they saw it come into view.

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

And then it stopped. Standing before them was a twenty foot tall robot with double-jointed legs. It had a mantis-like head mounted on the chest instead of its shoulders. Instead of hands, it had a minigun equipped to the right arm and five cannons equipped to the left arm. It also had missiles mounted on its shoulders and Asmodeus was riding on its head.

"Hiya, Levi-nee! Daichi!" Asmodeus waved from her perch. "Meet Sprinkles! Sprinkles, say hello!"

Sprinkles' eyes glowed as it analysed Daichi and Leviathan.

" **ENEMY SIGHTED. PREPARING MAIN CANNONS."**

"No shooting, Sprinkles! Bad boy!" Yokoshima scolded.

" **AFFIRMATIVE**."

"So, what's up?" Yokoshima asked.

Leviathan and Daichi just gaped at the robot speechlessly.

"Guys?"

Finally finding his voice, Daichi asked, "...Yokoshima, where did you find this robot?"

"Oh, he was in the ship. I'm so glad Asmo-chan and I found him. I've always wanted a pet," Yokoshima smiled.

"A _pet_? Why not a goldfish or a hamster?" Leviathan asked.

"Coz goldfish are boring and you can't ride on a hamster," defended Asmodeus.

"I think a goldfish and hamster would be more low maintenance," Daichi mumbled.

Yokoshima climbed on top of Sprinkles and ordered, "Alright, Sprinkles! Let's go!" The robot stomped away, carrying its two passengers.

"You know, it's never a dull day with you guys," Leviathan commented as Daichi facepalmed.

* * *

Later, everyone was gathered outside the ship. AI-Shin had downloaded all the data and managed to find out what this cargo ship was for and what race the crew was. Actually, there never was a crew. It was a fully automated cargo vessel. However, its engines suddenly blew out while it was flying by Earth. Once the engines no longer functioned, the ship was pulled in by Earth's gravity and crashed.

As for its place of origin, it was from a planet that was across the galaxy. AI-Shin was still deciphering the data.

"Well, guess we should call it in," Shogo decided.

"Shogo, aren't you the least bit worried about the GIANT ROBOT!?" Daichi yelled.

"Yokoshima seems to have it under control."

"Sprinkles! Fetch!" Yokoshima yelled as he threw a ball. Sprinkles aimed his guns and fired at the ball.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

" **TARGET ELIMINATED** ," Sprinkles bellowed.

"Good boy, Sprinkles," Asmodeus patted the robot's head proudly.

"Under control? Really?" Daichi snarked sarcastically.

"Look, according to Shin, that combat droid imprinted on both Asmodues and Yokoshima when they somehow turned it on. Like it or not, it's stuck with them," Shogo told him sharply.

"How about we try deactivating it?" Daichi suggested.

"You want to go near a twenty foot tall metal death machine to turn it off, be my guest," Shogo dared.

"...Yeah, not happening."

Lucifer and Leviathan were just staring at the robot from afar.

"I can't believe she got herself a robot," Leviathan frowned, envious of Asmodeus' new toy.

"I can't believe they named it 'Sprinkles'," added Lucifer.

"I can't believe that this is the best day ever!" Asmodeus cheered as she and Yokoshima rode atop Sprinkles to take him for a walk.

"Let's buy him one of those big Mexican hats!" suggested Yokoshima.

"Oh my gosh! That would look so cute on him!" Asmodeus agreed excitedly.

Lucifer facepalmed as Leviathan continued to glower.

* * *

Alan watched with a stunned expression as he saw Yokoshima riding a 20 foot tall robot while cheering loudly, "Faster, Sprinkles! Faster!"

Alan looked to his brother to ask, "Did Yokoshima just pass by on a robot?"

Shinichi replied, "By now I've learnt that when dealing with Yokoshima's antics it's best to accept it and not ask too many questions."

"Good policy."

 **KRC: The moral of the story is not to let Yokoshima and Asmodeus wander around.**


End file.
